mcgodwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cursed Isles
The Cursed Isles is an adventure area. Cave Horrors and, rarely Voodoo Witches spawn here. In the one of the Two alcoves, Arraxor is located with his minions. Durzag the bone collector is located in the other alcove. Cave Horrors also have the rare chance of dropping the Axe Of Horror. Cave Horrors also commonly drop Gem boxes and Bone boxes, also very rarely voodoo boxes. Voodoo Witches, as the name suggests, drop Voodoo Boxes. Two special items dropped from the bosses are Bone collector's club and Arraxor's Twin Fang. Lore Many years ago, when the Kingdom of the Gods was young, a boy named Beraoz lived on the streets of a large fishing village on the shore of the Unknown Lands. For much of his young life he lived off the streets, stealing what he could, and letting no one stop him from surviving. One night, he was perched on top of an old bell tower that he had chosen as his resting place for several weeks. He sat and watched the occasional scurrying of the village inhabitants’ nocturnal business, when he suddenly noticed a strange group of people dressed in dark clothing moving fluidly through the streets. As he watched, the group disappeared seemingly into the ground. Intrigued, Beraoz clambered down the bell tower, and worked his way over to where he had seen the group disappear. There, he found a trapdoor hidden below the dust, made out of a dark wood he had never seen before. With a hardy pull, he opened the trapdoor, and descended into the depths. Below the ground he discovered a maze of tunnels, the walls holding torches that gave almost no light save a dark red glow. As he snuck through the dark halls, he emerged into a large cavern, with torches placed throughout as to make the shadows all across the room dance with the slightest draft. Beraoz snuck closer to see what the strangers were doing, when a hand shot out from the darkness and grabbed him by the shoulder. He cried out and thrashed, but the grip of the dark clothed man behind him was to strong. Beraoz found himself being dragged into the middle of the room, where the dark clothed men surrounded him and drew daggers. He closed his eyes, knowing now he would surely die. “Wait!” A deep voice called out from the other side of the room. The men all instantly froze, and the group parted to reveal a tall man with dark purple clothing looking at Beraoz. “What is your name?” he asked. Beraoz looked the man defiantly in the eye and answered “Beraoz.” The man nodded and said “Well Beraoz, seeing as you have trespassed on our most sacred of rituals, I should let my colleagues kill you now. However, I sense a great deal of power about you, and if you wish not to die, I will allow you to be my apprentice.” The other men started, and one said to the purple clothed man “But master… you said you would never take an apprentice!” The Master shot his underling a disgusted look, “I said I would never take an apprentice who was not worthy of my time. Now do you want to take my offer or not, boy?” Beraoz smiled and nodded. “Good! Then come, and learn the ways of the shadow…” For 10 years The Master, who Beraoz came to know as Rekazum, taught his apprentice about his group, the Order of Shadow. He told him of Shadow Rifts, portals to the Dark Realm that power could be coaxed out of with the right skills. He explained that the Order’s various lodges across the known world were all located above a shadow rift. Here, in his home village, was one of the smallest rifts, while the Cursed Isles in the Sea of Doubt housed the largest rift, where the most power could be captured. As the years progressed, so too did Beraoz’s abilities. Before long, he could defeat any of the other sorcerers, save Rekazum, who bested him with what could only be described as ease. After the long years of apprenticeship, Rekazum began to trust his young apprentice with more responsibilities. One day, he was sent to inspect a lodge on the southern border of the Kingdom of the Gods. When he returned to port in which his master had been preforming his own inspection, he found the city in ruins. After searching for an hour, he found one of the order’s members clinging on to life. “What happened here?” questioned Beraoz. “The… the gods… they attacked… sent a whole… army… no chance… order… gone…” and with that the man finally lost his fight for life. Beraoz was enraged. His hate darkened the sky, and shook the earth. In his maddening hate, he vowed he would avenge his fallen master, no matter the price. From then on, he called himself Vargas, or Vengeance, and went to the cursed isles to assemble his power to strike back against the hated gods. Little did Vargas know, but his Master was not killed that day. Rekazum fled to another great shadow rift, hidden deep in the Glorgian Mines, where he too built up his power. When Vargas attacked the Kingdom, he knew that his apprentice had come through for him, and he applauded his efforts. After Vargas was killed, Rekazum knew that it was now his turn for revenge. He has opened his sanctum and invited you inside. Will you accept? Category:Warps Category:Bosses Category:Mobs